Diana Cavendish (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Diana Cavendish is one of the main characters in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She comes from an ancient family of wizards in Britain and is a famous student at Luna Nova Magical Academy and successor of Ice Valkyrie title. Personality & Character A descendant from a long line of aristocrat witches, Diana demonstrates high aptitude for magic at a young age. From a young age, she had a great admiration for Shiny Chariot, but because of Chariot's bad reputation in the magical world, she kept her admiration of Chariot secret and didn't attend any of her shows. However, her mother arranged things so she could go secretly to one of her shows in Japan, the same show as Akko attend. Diana was enchanted by the show, and developed a great passion for magic. However, due to the Dream Fuel Spirit that Chariot used on the show, Diana lost her ability to use magic. However, she did not give up and tried daily to regain her skills, which she finally achieved. Diana's parents died while she was young. Before dying, Diana's mother, Bernadette, told her stories about the Olde Witch Beatrix and expressed her wish that she could create a new future for magic. Bernadette also spent remaining time she had to train her daughter and eventually passed Ice Valkyrie title to her, something they and Pongo done in secret. While growing up, Diana had to face the expectations of being the heiress of the House of Cavendish, which led her to abandon her dreams as a child and put aside her admiration for Shiny Chariot. However, she still decided to attend Luna Nova Academy because it was the school Chariot attended. Her education led her meet another fan of Chariot, Atsuko Kagari. In spite of their odds, Akko and Diana eventually become actual friends after solving Cavendish household crisis. She later aid Akko and her friends restoring Yggdrasil and save the world, but that marks the beginning of many of their adventures together. At one point in the past during her Valkyrie training, Diana befriends Biri Biri and German. Whereas she have good relationship with German, her relationship with Biri Biri is distant one, something she acknowledged due to latter's tragic and bloody past. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Being a prodogy, Diana is the most skillful young witch in Luna Nova, able to perform impressive magical skills and have extensive arcane knowledge. **'Nullification Spell': Diana is capable in performing extremely complicated Nullification Spell to negate any kind of magic which is part of the powerful fusion magic, which can enhance the user's power on her spells. **'Plant Rejuvenation Spell': Diana can perform the plant rejuvenation ritual invented by and passed down through generations of her family which provides strong enough nourishment to bring dead plants back to life. In order for the spell to work, the target must be surrounded by a circle of magic stones. However, any other living being within the circle, such as parasites or insects, will also be affected. **'Water Summoning Spell': Diana masters Water Summoning Spell, a technique passed down from ancient times. It first invoke a great mantle of water through which a beautiful creature is summoned where in Diana's case, a beautiful unicorn, symbol of House of Cavendish. **'Statue Animation Spell': Diana can animate a statue which she controls via this puppet magic. **'Animal Transformation Spell': Diana excels in using Animal Transformation Spell, as demonstrated by her skill in turning a mouse into a strong and beautiful white horse. **'Restoration Spell': Diana can instantly reverse any damage caused by an unforeseen event and return the situation to a safe spot. **'Broom Flying Spell': Diana's abilities in riding magic broom are also better than majority of the students in Luna Nova as well, even surpassing to Amanda O'Neill when it comes to speed. **'Illusory Magic': Diana can create very powerful illusions and determine who is affected by the illusion and who does not. **'Extermination Spell': Diana can project magic bolts capable of destroying weak creatures and considerably damaging a human. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Diana can conjure energy barrier around herself and/or others as means of defense against attacks. **'Object Control Magic': Diana can impressively move objects without touching them with her wand. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Diana combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her conjoined Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Ice Magic': Diana is very skillful in magically conjuring and manipulating ice for variety of purposes. **'Illumination Spell': Diana can generate light from tip of her wand to illuminate area like flashlight. *'Magical Expertise and Bilingualism': Diana displays a vast knowledge of the history of magic and in different magic languages. *'Astrology': Diana is very skilled at astrology as she can see the future usually accurately. *'Skilled Combatant': Being latest heir of Ice Valkyrie, Diana has mastered Thapolian Martial Arts as preparation to claim the title. She can execute punches, kicks, grab, and armed combat. Her fighting style described to be balanced one. **'Twin Sword Proficiency': Diana also possesses remarkable skill in using twin sword form of her conjoined Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Akko can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly and gracefully. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Wand': Diana carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By combine it with her Valkyrie Blade, she can cast magic with the it as well as change its form into weapon she wants. *'Magic Broom': Broom with magical powers that allowing the witch to fly with it. *'Valkyrie Blade': Magical dagger made of Solais Metal and Valkyries' traditional weapon. If combined with a wand, it can channel the user's magic as well as transform into weapons she desires. Diana possesses conjoined twin variant of the blade which can transform into conjoined twin swords with matching color schemes with her Valkyrie Armor at will for melee combat. Each swords resemble ulfberht with blue edge and crescent-shaped pommel. The combined sword can be thrown and guide telepathically while on the air, enable Diana to have it spin like a guided buzz saw to cut through targets. Conjoined Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Diana's Conjoined Valkyrie Blades in both normal & active state Frozen Blade Diana LWA WoM.jpg|Magic Conjoined Sword form of Diana's Valkyrie Blade *'Ice Valkyrie': As the champion of House of Cavendish and honorary Valkyrie, Diana is given the title of Ice Sword Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don Ice Valkyrie armor for combating powerful adversaries. She performs this by running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet while simultaneously chanting out Skeggold, Skalmold, Skildir ro Klofnir, sending out twin magical sparks that forms two large circles above her. The two circles combine and opens a portal where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. However, she can only don the armor for less than 2 minutes. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Diana wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Notes & Trivia Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch